Lawn and garden equipment, snowblowers and similar powered equipment are commonly equipped with a fuel tank mounted on the chassis of the vehicle. The fuel tanks vary with respect to the materials they are composed of and include metal, polyethylene and fiberglass. Some polyethylene fuel tanks are produced through a rotational molding process which permits them to be uniquely shaped to conform to a particular chassis mounting structure and/or space constraining restrictions.
For providing an operator with an indication of the amount of fuel left in such tanks, various types of gauges, floats and dip sticks have been provided. Often these indicators fail as they are subjected to rough usage, dust, moisture and other abuses. To replace or repair them can be expensive. Similarly, many such gauges become inaccurate and fail to properly indicate the amount of fuel left in the tank.